A Year with Padfoot, Prongs, and Lily
by miss Bayley Black
Summary: How did Lily and James ever begin dating,or even start calling each other by their first names? This is the story of what happens when Sirius and Lily are friends, when James doesn't know. Will Sirius be able to help his friend get the girl of his dreams?


**New story!!! THis is about James and Lily's seventh year. The twist is Sirius is friends with Lily, but James has no idea. Please enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and its characters belong to the magical J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 1- Invitations

Lily Evans was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. She was always up early, that way she didn't have to eat with her older sister, Petunia, who slept in later.

Lily and Petunia always avoided one another. Petunia thought Lily was a "freak" because she went to Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily would be in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts this year. Petunia was deeply ashamed of having a witch in the family, while her parents couldn't be happier for their youngest daughter.

Petunia had been dating her boyfriend for over a year now. His name was Vernon. Vernon was very fat, very rude, and it was harder to picture a worse boyfriend. He, like Petunia, thought that because Lily was a witch she should be treated like she wasn't human. Vernon Dursley was an extremely average man who worked for the drill company. He loved to talk about his boring job more than anything. Petunia absolutely fawned on him.

The way he treated Lily and his rudeness were two of the reasons Lily's parents did not particularly like Vernon. They disproved but didn't want to ruin Petunia's happiness. They also did not want her to move away or cling to him tighter. They invited him over for dinner often: after all, they were not as rude as he was.

Petunia was going away on vacation with Vernon and his parents, and therefore would be gone the rest of Lily's holidays. Lily could not imagine a month solid with them, but was glad Petunia wouldn't be around for a month and a half of her school vacation. She was departing tonight, following a dinner party with her parents, Vernon, Petunia, and herself.

"That's going to be fun," Lily thought sarcastically. "Maybe I should invite someone too, make Petunia jealous," Lily thought. Petunia, on the occasion she spoke to Lily, was keen to make fun of her for not having a boyfriend when Lily was so much better looking. Lily stood up, walked upstairs, pulled a sheet of parchment and quill out of her desk and wrote:

Dear Sirius,

How are you? I miss you! I hope you're not having that hard of a time with your parents. Petunia has this boyfriend. His name is Vernon and he is fat and very rude. I don't like him. Anyway, my parents are having this fancy dinner party and he is coming. I don't think I can handle it by myself, so I was wondering if you wanted to come. You can stay until whenever you want. If you stay until Monday I'll show you all about Muggles! It'll be a lot of fun. May parents are dying to meet you. Hope to see you, owl me back, okay?

Love,

Lily Evans

Lily tied the letter to her barn owl's leg and watched her fly away. She collapsed on her bed and sighed. "Sirius will come," Lily thought, "He's wanted to visit forever."

Sirius Black was one of the most popular, best-looking people at Hogwarts, and he was part of the Marauders. Marauders were elite, and there were only four.

Lily used to hate all the Marauders. The Marauders were known for pranking, hexing Slytherins, dating all the girls, and being arrogant and good-looking. All of which Lily despised about them. Despite the reasons she stayed away, Lily had opened up to Sirius, best friend of one of the people Lily despised most; James Potter.

James Potter was a sensitive matter to talk about in front of Lily. Lily hated him with a passion. James had distinctive messy black hair, which he had a habit of ruffling to make it look like he had just gotten off his broomstick. He was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and the ringleader of all the Marauders. He was so arrogant you would think his head would be at least three times larger than it really was. He had deep brown eyes and a smile that made every girl at Hogwarts wish he was her boyfriend.

His charm seemed to work on everyone, except of course Lily Evans. And oddly, the girl James wanted was the only one he couldn't have. James asked Lily out so often she found it a bit wearing. She was just a challenge, or either a dare or prank, but she definitely didn't trust Potter.

Lily used to think the same things of Sirius, who had an arrogantly handsome face, long dark brown hair, and gray eyes. He was indeed very good-looking. Everything she thought about him had changed when she had to sit by him in Transfiguration fifth year. McGonagall, after four years of James and Sirius messing around in class, decided that she didn't need this distraction for the O.W.L. year and switched James and Sirius with Lily and Snape. The change remained permanent.

Lily soon discovered Sirius was kind, funny, and easy to talk to. They had quickly become friends.

She soon laughed at their pranks. She didn't care what Sirius did; it was a part of him. They hung out a lot, always in the library. The one place at Hogwarts James Potter was never seen. Sirius lied, saying he was going to hang out with various girls, but always went to see Lily in the library, where she spent a lot of time anyway. Being the smartest girl in Hogwarts required a lot of hard work. Lily would always help Sirius with his homework when he needed her to.

The only thing about their friendship was that it was kept a secret to James Potter. All of Lily's friends knew, and all the other Marauders knew but never told him. Lily and Sirius acted like they barely knew each other because James would be mad enough to kill if he found out about heir secret friendship. Lily sighed and stood up. She walked downstairs, where her mum was eating breakfast.

"Mum?" Lily asked.

"Yes Lily, dear?" said Mrs. Evans, turning to face her youngest daughter.

"Sirius is probably coming for dinner tonight, okay?" Lily asked her mother.

"Oh, Lily how great! Is he going to stay?" She exclaimed happily.

"Yes, maybe for a week," Lily said, knowing that her mother was going to react this way. Lily talked about Hogwarts and her friends there all the time, and her parents were quite excited to meet Sirius.

"Oh how delightful!" She said in a high-pitched voice.

Lily rolled her eyes and laughed. "Petunia up yet?" she said casually.

"Yes, Vernon picked her up for a day trip to London. Said there was something important he had to get. They're coming back her for dinner and then they leave tonight for the vacation."

"Great. So I have to help you cook all by myself." Lily said, annoyed. Leave it to Petunia to weasel her way out of all the hard work.

"I'm afraid so. Speaking of cook we better get started."

"You know it'll go faster if I use magic?" Lily said. It was ten in the morning. It was not going to take eight hours to cook a meal for sex people.

"No magic. We're going to make dinner my way. I've got to make it perfect for Sirius," Rosie Evans said.

"Trust me, he'll eat anything," Lily said, laughing. It was true; Sirius shoveled down so much food at Hogwarts it was unbelievable. They boy had a big appetite.

Lily's mother stood up. "We're going to put the roast in now. It takes a long time to cook."

Lily sighed and stood up too. After all, it was for Sirius.

Sirius awoke to a tapping noise coming from his window. He opened his eyes and looked over to his clock. Ten A.M. He stood and walked towards his window.

"Hey Zeus!" The bird nipped his finger affectionately as he untied the scroll. The owl flew to the top of the dresser where Sirius's owl, Butter, was sitting.

Sirius opened the letter and smiled happily. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a pieced of parchment and a quill.

Dear Lily,

Hey! Guess what? I moved out of my parents' house. My parents and their stupid pureblood mania, I couldn't take it any longer. So I moved in with James and his parents. Yeah, I'll totally come and stay! I'll tell James I'll be at Andromeda's. Vernon sounds like a keeper. We should hex him! I miss you a lot too. I hope you show me all about Muggles. See you at six tonight.

Love,

Sirius Black

Sirius tied the new scroll to Zeus's leg and watched him fly away. Sirius opened his trunk and pulled out an overnight bad, he had to pack for Lily's. He was very excited to spend time in the Muggle world, especially with Lily.

Lily Evans was the hottest girl at Hogwarts. Long dark red hair, bright green eyes, and a great sense of humor made Lily very likeable. She had a smile that made every guy at Hogwarts wish she was his girlfriend. She was smart, kind, and very popular. It was known that she was a Muggle-born, and she was one of Sirius's best friends.

Sirius's parents did not allow him to be friends with Muggle-borns, or Mudbloods as they called them. They were so consumed in their pureblood mania, convinced they were practically royal because they were Blacks, that they thought they were to good to associate with them. When his parents found out, in the summer after fifth year, that one of his best friends was Muggle-born, they went wild, and Sirius would never forget the argument that followed. Sirius had told them that blood didn't matter and they were stupid for letting it influence who they were friends with.

Sirius grew tired of their attitude and eventually moved out and into his best friend's house. The Potters were like the parents he never had. James's parents were Aurors, and they were the reason James and Sirius wanted to become them as well. They were the best.

Sirius parents thought he should date a nice pureblood Slytherin girl. The problem was non of them were nice. He wanted a nice girl, a girl he could talk to, a girl that wasn't immersed in the dark arts. Someone like Lily.

Sirius probably would have asked Lily out if it hadn't been for Marauder rule number two; None of the Marauders, excluding Prongs, may go out with Lily Evans. James would never forgive Sirius, and he valued their friendship too much.

James, to use the best term, was obsessed with Lily Evans. They only called each other by last names. He asked her out at least twice a day and had a public habit of saying how much he liked her, which occasionally earned him a lap in the face by Lily. He also had a habit of saying, whenever he saw her, "All right Evans?"

All of these things clearly annoyed Lily, but Prongs just would not quit. He sometimes even followed her in his Invisibility Cloak, the stalker. If Lily ever found out about that James would never have a chance.

Sirius thought that Lily refused to see the good in James because she was afraid he would her. He thought his best friend needed to earn her trust and that was the only way he would stand a chance. But that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

Sirius's door burst open and he turned to see James in his doorway.

"What's up Prongs?" Sirius asked, zipping his bag closed.

"Nothing. Where are you going?" James asked, seeing Sirius's packed overnight bag.

"Andromeda's." Sirius lied

"Oh. For how long?" he asked.

"A week."

"Cool," said James.

"Yep. Do you know there is a month left until we get to go back to Hogwarts?" Sirius said.

"Really! This year is going to be the best. So many pranks, so little time," James said smiling.

The Marauders were famous at Hogwarts for their pranks. Most of them were on Slytherins, but some were not. One of the best, in their opinion, was when they snuck into the girls' dormitories and stole every pair of Gryfinndor girls' underwear. They never got caught because no one thought boys could get in. They eventually gave all the underwear back by putting them in a huge balloon and exploding it, showering the entire common room in underwear. The girls were so mad, but no one knew it was the Marauders, however much they might have suspected them, because they were boys, and they couldn't get into the dorms.

That was only one of the infamous pranks they pulled on a daily basis. They always did a big back to school prank on the first day. That was what they had started planning, a month wasn't very long to plan one of the biggest pranks of the year.

"James, Sirius, time for breakfast!" Mrs. Potter hollered. The boys hurried downstairs to the kitchen, where the table was laden with pumpkin juice, scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit. They helped themselves.

"What do you think Evans' favorite breakfast food is?" James asked curiously.

"Dunno, you should ask her," Sirius said laughing. Sometimes James's obsession was really funny.

"She would hit me."

"True. You could always ask her in an owl."

"I should!" James said.

Sirius laughed at the happy look on his best friends face.

"Think she'd write back?" James asked.

"Not likely, but you never really know," Sirius said, imagining the look on Lily's face if she got a letter from James asking her what her favorite breakfast food was.

"What is it with her?" James asked moodily. She would never like him as much as he liked her, and that got depressing sometimes.

"I don't think she trusts you. Like she thinks you're not being serious," said Sirius seriously.

"So she thinks I'm faking liking her!" asked James incredulously.

"I think so. Maybe she thinks it's a prank or a dare or something," Sirius said.

"But I'm not faking. I love her Padfoot," James whispered.

Sirius dropped his fork, where it rattled to the floor. "You what?" he said hoarsely.

"I love her," he said more clearly.

"Are you sure?" Sirius said, dumbstruck, no Marauder had ever fallen in love. Not until now.

"Yeah. More sure than I've ever been about anything in my life," James said.

"I hope you're more sure about this than the time you told us all fire whiskey wasn't strong," said Sirius.

James laughed, remembering the event. "What am I going to do?" he said helplessly.

Sirius felt bad for his best friend. He could have any girl at Hogwarts, and the one he wanted hated him. Very unlucky. He decided he would have to talk to Lily, have to help James. Because James Potter and Lily Evans, they would be the perfect couple. Sirius was just going to have to help her see it. "Well, since Moony's probably going to be Head Boy, and we all know she'll be Head Girl, I'll bet he would talk to her for you," Sirius said. James didn't know Lily and Sirius were friends, and now would not be the best time to let him in on that.

"Yeah, Moony's the deep one," James said. Remus Lupin, otherwise known as Moony, was the third member of the Maruaders. He was tall and had straw-blonde hair and was very skinny. He also happened the be a werewolf. He was the smartest and best-behaved Marauder, and also one of the Gryffindor prefects.

"Or you could tell her," Sirius said bluntly.

"Yeah, that would go down well," James said sarcastically.

"Are you really sure about this? How can you be?" Sirius said.

"I'm positive. I just know when I'm with other girls that they're not Evans. Being around her makes me nervous. I'm never nervous. Never," James said slowly.

"Okay, we need a plan then. Somehow we'll do it," Sirius said encouragingly.

"Let's get started," James said, knowing this year was his last chance, and he would finally get Lily Evans.

**should i continue? Please Review. Also ideas, comments, concerns LET ME KNOW! thanks y'all :D**


End file.
